From Fire to a Girl
by randomhellen
Summary: A girl without training lessons might become one of the best riders Berk has ever seen. Hiccup invites her to the Academy, and has to discover more than he thought he would form this girl. And all that, while going on adventures, and trying to solve the mystery of the girl who he met, who he would name "Fire Girl".
1. The Birth of A Fire Girl

_Disclaimer: Hellen is an original character created by me. All the other characters that will appear, for example, Hiccup, Fishlegs, etc., are created by Cressida Crowell/Dreamworks and owned by them. I take no credit._

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Fire Girl**

What a beautiful day. The sun finally let its rays come over the beautiful island of Berk. The dragons were happilly crossing the skies, people were smiling, working and enjoying the warmth that wouldn't last so much.

Hiccup had to get up, since his friend, Toothless, didn't let him sleep at all since the sun rose. He quickly put his (only) boot on and went out.

"Sometimes I think you're too excited about morning flights" Hiccup teased. Toothless, obviously, was a little irritated about this and rose his 'brow', and to tease back, he started licking his friend, the auburn-haired instantly trying to cover his face somehow, yet failing of protecting himself to be 'bathed' in dragon saliva. "TOOTHLESS!" The Night Fury started cackling slightly. "Come on, bud."

*click* "Let's go, buddy!" he smiled and took off into the skies. The sky, oh, the most beautiful place in the world. To soar through clouds, to be bathed in sunlight, to feel the wind caressing your skin and clothes, to spend time with your best friend, those were little things Hiccup always appreciated since he finally had the chance to feel them.

"Free fall?" Toothless nodded at the idea, and let his rider get prepared. In no more than 5 seconds, they were falling down, back to the sea, smiling like two fools, being the happiest persons on that island. Once they got close to the waves, the metal foot quickly clicked and his hands pulled back so they could glide back up.

Hiccup would touch the clouds from time to time, rememberring that flight, the flight that started the change, but was quickly disturbed by a dragon flying really near them, passing so quickly he couldn't even see it first, and by the sound of a girl screaming in happiness. "What... What was that? Toothless, care to follow that dragon?" he asked as he spotted a pink-purpleish dragon flying fast in front of them. The Night Fury didn't even give a response, but tried to accelerate, his rider switching the position of his fin, and the black dragon flying faster to catch the Deadly Nadder. "Did Astrid change dragons for today or?" Hiccup silently asked the dragon, but it surely wasn't that, since curly, really long, dark brown locks were spotted moving along with the direction of the wind. "Who is that?"

The boy knew some other dragon riders from the island too, but that first came to the academy to learn how to start riding them. Every single rider that was on this island first took the essential lessons from him and his friends. But he didn't think that rider, flying in front of them, ever came across the Academy. No problem with that, he'd have the possibility to ask _her_, since he was now almost eye-to-eye with the girl on the Nadder.

"Hello? Could you come down for a little while?" he shouted to the other rider. That was when she finally noticed their presence, and was first scared, but immediately nodded. "Sure. Come on, Rose Breeze, let's land there" she replied and then instructed her dragon, who immediately went there, slowing down as they got closer to the land. She got off the Nadder and went to her front, hugging her a little. When she saw the other boy, who she knew he was the chief's son, she put her hands at her back and stood straight.

Hiccup got off his Night Fury and got closer to the girl. "May I first know you name?"

"Hellen. Hellen Solveig."

Hiccup smiled a little. "Nice name, not that common on Berk. I'm-" he was stopped by the girl.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of the Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, and first dragon tamer and rider. I'm at your service."

Hiccup was a little stunned by the fact that she did recognize him, and so, his thoughts of a possibilty of her being not from Berk was almost shot down. "So... you are from Berk, then?"

"Sure, sir. Living on the West Hill."

"You know you can call me, Hiccup, after all, we're almost the same age from what I can see" he chuckled.

"I'm fourteen, so yes, we're close" she replied.

"See? Don't call me 'sir'. That's too... formal" he chuckled again. "And is that your dragon?"

"Yes. Rose Breeze, Hiccup, Hiccup, Rose Breeze. And I think that's Toothless, am I right?" she asked.

"You are totally right. Toothless, let me present you Hellen and her friend Rose Breeze" the auburn-haired said as his dragon came closer to the two as well.

"Glad we had the honour to meet you" she said as she made a little curtsy, but just a small one, remembering his words to not be so formal.

"Can I ask you two things?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"One, why are you so formal?"

"Well... My dad is the Viking in the family, my mother is a descendant of a Duchess from the Southern lands. Of course I have some lessons that resemble the lessons took by royalties. And that's why I am so formal, plus, this way I show my respect towards people in higher qualities than mine, such as you."

"Oh, no, no need to that, after all, you are a little royal yourself, so I should bow to you", words followed by the action, said by the dragon trainer.

"Oh, no need to, really, but thank you" she finally smiled.

"Now, my second question. I don't remember you coming to our Academy for flying lessons, so how come do you know how to?"

"Same as you. Did you first know how to fly Toothless? No, you had to learn. My parents told me that I should go to the Academy, but I always said that I'm going there in the afternoon, yet sneaking out into a clearing to exercise. I knew I had to learn all by myself so I could connect best with my dragon. It seems it is our case, now" she explained with a soft smile, mirrored by Hiccup. He met someone who did just the same as him: all by himself, or herself this case, discovered her dragon and made a bond with her.

"Well, how exactly did you made your connection with her?"

"That's more than two questions and that is kinda secret" she smirked.

Oh, playing this way. "Alright. I would've offered you the chance to come to the Academy to give lessons, but if you don't want to..." Hiccup said and turned to his dragon.

"Wait! Alright... It's not only eyes locked and the soft touch of your hand on their nose. It's much more than that."

"Show me."

She wanted to, but was stopped by Hiccup's words again. "Tomorrow, at the Academy."

The boy took off, smiling at her. "Rose Breeze... How am I even gonna teach something?"


	2. I Am Not Trusting Your Teaching Methods

**Chapter 2: I Really Am Not Trusting My Teaching Methods**

_T.C.T (To Clarify Things): I was asked if Hiccup and Hellen will be shipped or if I keep it Hiccstrid. I have to tell you, I first thought of making it a Helleccup story, but then I decided I'd rather keep it as canon as I can, but introducing Hellen in all of this. Hiccstrid will appear (no smut or anything, I'm keeping it T), but affectionate moments between them will be shown – and maybe Hellen will be a cockblock sometimes sorry not sorry-. But in this story, I want to focus as much as I can on making strong relationships between Hellen and the others, developing her and them together, and let them have fun together. _

_Also, I have to notice you this is not a crossover! The fact that I used "Touch The Sky" from Brave is because her mother, being from the Southern lands, as you'll find out again in this chapter, is tied to the family Dun'Broch in a little odd way. She is just tied a little, and every descendant on the mother line knows that song. That is all. Enjoy the new chapter!_

"Are you sure I'm going to do this?" Hellen asked the Nadder. The dragon gave her rider a small nudge on her back and widened her eyes. 'You'll do fine...' she looked like she was saying.

"Rose, they won't even believe me, I am sure of it!"

But something in her heart made her took steps outside the house and mount her dragon, flying to the Academy, landing at its gates and taking her steps down inside the arena. "Hello!" she said.

Hiccup was the only one there. "Oh, hello! You were fast" he chuckled.

"I think of myself I always am" she smirked.

"Guys, come on, she's here." More dragons and more riders appeared out of a large cage with open gates. She stood in awe as she watched them all. There was a Nadder too! And there was a Nightmare, a Gronckle, a Zippleback, and of course, the Night Fury. Oh, now they looked like a perfect group of dragons, with vibrant colors painted on their scaly skins and eyes big on the strangers. They looked like they were on a 'defense' mode, yet ready to attack, as defensive as they looked.

"So... You are Hellen, I guess..." the first of them talked, and that was the blonde that, she assumed, was the rider of the Nadder.

"Yes, Hellen Solveig."

"Pretty interesting name" another blonde replied.

"I think I should explain the fact that Hellen means sunlight, and Solveig- way of the sun. So, she's kinda the way of sunlight, which is not making her name interesting, but beautiful, Ruffnut" a boy replied with a tiny helmet on his head, standing near a Gronckle.

"So she would guide me to the sun, or be my sunlight?" a brunet asked with a huge grin on his lips.

"Neither. I am sorry for saying this, but I'd rather show you the way to a cliff. And I am really sorry for saying that, but I don't find it beautiful for a man ot first aproach a girl with such words" the brown-haired replied with a cold, yet direct voice. The boy was a little taken aback by her words, never being rejected from the first sight.

"I like this girl" the first blonde said again. "Name's Astrid, by the way" she smiled and came closer, offering her hand for them to shake. Hellen understood quickly the sign, although being rather curious why would a girl use a rather manly gesture, but replying at it with a light shake. "Nice to meet you, Astrid" she replied.

"So I think I should present to you the other riders from the Academy" Hiccup said. "So, she's Astrid, she is Ruffnut, and lastly, they are Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. By the way, Tuff and Ruff are twins -and don't get too close you might get in too many troubles with them-" he said, whispering his last words. The echo of many hellos came to her ears, and so she replied with a hello as well. "It's really nice to meet all of you" she said, making a little curtsy, thing that was done in front of Hiccup yesterday, and which he remembered now, chuckling a little.

"You know, you don't have to be this formal" Astrid replied.

"No, it's her thing. She's a little of royalty, so, I think you should expect that when first meeting her" the auburn-haired replied.

"He is right. Also, I might refer to someone new 'lady', 'sir', 'madame', depending on how old they are. He experienced it."

"And you have to get used to the idea that, especially around people your age, you don't have to be like that. We're Vikings-"

"It's our occupational hazard" they all said in chorus, voices that were followed by a huge laughter.

"I'll try" the brunette replied.

"So..."

"So?"

"Do the magic" Astrid joked.

"Wait, there's gonna be magic? Nobody said that, I have to get prepared" Tuffnut shouted.

Everybody turned and rose an eyebrow, almost wanting to hit their faces with their hands but stopping mid-way.

"So... First, may I present to you..."

Rose Breeze,

Air in your wings

Come here

Let me guide you through the winds.

The girl sang and right when she finished, the pink-purpleish flew inside the Academy.

The other teens looked as the exchange was made, but weren't actually surprised... "Were you just making her entrance or...?" the same Tuff asked.

"Um... That's how I call her in the morning. I always do that."

The others looked at her like she was kidding them, or pulling a prank out of this.

"Wait... so is it how you trained her?"

"Kinda. You see, I knew how I should approach her, but it wasn't that good on flying terms. Yes, we were friends, but making her fly with me was a pain. She can be quite stubborn sometimes."

"And you want to tell me you trained her just by singing" the blonde dressed in blue said with a rather cold voice.

"Not training. Flying. I did use the usual methods for making the bonding part. But, as I said, flying was not that easy with her. She's not that ride-able from the first time."

"And you sang her a little song and there she went, am I right?" Astrid asked again, voice still as cold as before.

Hellen sighed. She knew this would happen. "Let me show you..."

Hiccup eyed Astrid. Same words were spoken by him sometime ago, when he first wanted to show her that a dragon could be trained. Her blue eyes slightly melted as their gazes met. "Go ahead. I'll give you Stormfly since she's a Nadder too. But I'm really curious if this would work on another dragon, if it works."

"Stormfly you say?" the brunette asked as she got closer. "Thank you for letting me show you. Now..." Her steps went in the direction of the blue Nadder.

Stormfly, Stormfly

Never cry...

Let me guide you

Through the sky

Please, don't go

Please, don't leave

Please, just fly

And never weep...

While singing it, her hand slowly got closer to her nose, until, at the last verse, their skin finally made contact. "Now, I'll ask you to let me get on you, may I, Stormfly?" The dragon slowly got down, and let the brunette mount her, all before the surprised eyes of the other teens. "Stormfly, listen to me..." she said as she softly made small, reassuring touches on her skin.

I will ride

We will fly...

Chase the wind

And touch the sky

Chase the wind

And touch the skyyy...

The last word was longer as the dragon listened to her and got off the ground, flying up, close to the chains that protected the Arena. "Stormfly... Would you like us to go faster?" The dragon quickly nodded and started going faster, out the Academy. Once they were in sky, they increased their speed, to one that even she didn't know a Nadder could touch. After all, this was a really well trained dragon, while hers was trained on her own. "Go, baby!" she screamed as they would soar over the sea, make spins and twirls, and go up into the sky. But she knew he had to go back, and so, while they were spinning, she shouted so she could be heard: "LET'S GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY, PLEASE, STORMFLY!" Miraculously, they were back so fast the others couldn't even come to their senses.

"So... it does... work?"

"I guess so, if Stormfly let me ride her..." she said as she unmouted the dragon.

"I bet this is only for Nadders. I just think this is a big joke" Snotlout replied.

"It's not. This is a song from the Southern lands, a song I heard when I visited them and I was randomly singing it while in the forest and I suddenly felt someone trying to get me up, and it was Rose Breeze!"

"If it's true, the Nightmare won't even be a problem."

"Sure, if that's what will convince you..." Hellen replied.

"Snotlout, if you doubt her so much, let her ride a Night Fury" Hiccup dared.

Hellen's eyes widened. "You can't be serious..." she mouthed towards him.

"You said you'd like to show them... Do it!"

Her steps got cloer to the dragon. "Hello, Toothless, it's me again. May I...?" she said, her hand getting closer to his nose, the dragon replying by touching her with it. She cupped his face and whispered to him, looking straight in his eyes: "You do believe me that I can do this by a song.. right?" The Night Fury seemed to nod. "Good."

She got on him, and softly sang the same words. This time, it was like she was even afraid to sing it out loud, but her grip was on the saddle, the foot holder clicking as she shifted the gear, and put the fin in the position for the right speed. And, although he didn't react first, and Hellen was already imagining the end of this, and how ashamed she will be of herself her entire life, as she sang those last words, the dragon launched himself out of the Arena and flew up, making Hellen shift the gear again. Her eyes opened, and she could only see the blue sky in front of her eyes. "WOHOOOOOOOOO" she could be heard screaming as they flew higher and higher.

"Toothless, we'll dive down, okay?" she asked, shifting the gear again, and launching herself from the seat, exactly from that vertical position they were in the air, and flying down, spinning a little herself. Everyone in the Arena was with their mouths open, especially Hiccup, since he didn't know anyone would know how to free fall on the island except him. And he was even more surprised when he saw how Toothless could trust her so easily, and watched him suddenly turn and dive with her, spinning as well.

The sea was not far, so Hellen quickly reached for the dragon and took her seat in the saddle, quickly making his wings open. They were now gliding back to the Arena. "Good boy" she smiled and patted him. They arrived inside and she got off, hugging Toothless and saying: "Thank you for trusting me and believing in me, Toothless" with a smile. The dragon gave her a friendly nudge, and chuckled in his own way. The girl turned to the others and she was a little surprised by their looks. "What?"

"What was that?"


End file.
